Michael Korvac
Micheal Korvac is a Marvel Supervillain and the enemy of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Michael Korvac was created by Steve Gerber and Jim Starlin. Personality ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Once he was a calm and normal man, but now he was a madman because of the unstable cosmic powers the Kree experimented on him. He still believes that the Kree are coming after him and is not going to trust anyone, except for Corrina, the woman he loves. After hearing Corrina's sad yet angry words, he lost his will to fight as he banished himself to the other parts of space where he blames himself for all the things he done. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Physical Appearance ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Before being abducted and experimented on by the Kree, he wears a normal civilian attire. In the present, he only wears his pants. In his human form, he looks skinny and weak and in his cosmic form, he glows with yellow cosmic energy with muscles and spiky hair. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Korvac was a normal human, until whilst driving through a mountain area when he was taken by the Kree, and experimented with him for a long time, which gave Korvac incredible destructive powers, which he used to destroy the Kree ship and escape. Korvac then used his power to destroy other things; a space-station, an inhabited planet, etc. enjoying it, and returned to Earth. The Guardians of the Galaxy try to catch him, but couldn't with his powers. He landed in Central Park, creating a crater, claiming to being pursued by aliens. The police take him to the Avengers. After Wasp brought his wife, Corrina Walters, to the Avengers Mansion to be with him, the Guardians of the Galaxy appeared in search of Korvac. Hearing Michael Korvac's pleas, the Avengers fought the Guardians as Michael escaped along Wasp and Corrina. When the Guardians explained to the Avengers the threat Korvac represented to the universe, his powers manifested and he knocked out everyone in the scene but Corrina. He escaped with her and a unconscious Ms. Marvel who he knocked out in battle. Within Adam Warlock's Soul Gem, the Guardians made the Avengers aware of Michael Korvac's true story. After that, both teams worked together to take him down for good. He arrived in Central Park and continued to battle Ms. Marvel under the reason to protect Corrina. When the Avengers and the Guardians arrived, he fought them, but even with their combined powers, Korvac easily defeated them in front of Corrina's eyes. He tried to explain to her that he was only doing that to drive away the "monsters" from them, but Corrina replied in saying: "You're the only monster here, Michael!" Korvac then teleported himself to the deep space, possibly to another dimension, blaming himself for all the things he had done. Ultimate Spider-Man Korvac was an intergalactic warlord who lead the Chitauri in their conquest. Taking notice of the powerful figures on the planet Earth, including the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Doctor Strange, Korvac set out to destroy the planet before those heroes had a chance to stop him. The Guardians of the Galaxy, with the help of Nova and Spider-Man, were able to stop his diabolical plan, destroy his flagship, and kill Korvac in the process, putting an end to his reign of terror. Guardians of the Galaxy This version is a human-shaped alien scientist who was in love with the A.I. Rora until he upgraded himself to android to an A.I. system on his space station ever since Rora was stolen from him by J'son. Powers and Abilities ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Michael Korvac possess very unstable cosmic powers that causes him mental instability. With those at his disposal, he can do anything he wants whenever he wants to do. Gallery Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 2326453-04.jpg 06_ep_32.jpg Korvac_begging_for_help.png Korvac's_slumbering.png Wasp,CorrinaandMichaelKorvac.jpg 137-1-.png 85212370.jpg 27904617.jpg 43297666.jpg 72918615.jpg korvac22.png korvac33.png korvac44.png korvac55.png korvac66.png korvac77.png korvac88.png korvac101.png korvac99.png korvac111.png korvac122.png korvac133.png 105.jpg.png Korvac17.png The Avengers and the guardians against Korvac.png Korvac23-AEMH.png Korvac-AEMH.png KorvacArrive-EMH.png Korvac42-EMH.png MsMarvelvsKorvac-AEMH.png Korvac AEMH.jpg The Avengers AEMH 5.png Ultimate Spider-Man korvac14.png korvac15.png korvac16.png Guardians of the Galaxy Korvac & Rora GOTG .png Korvac & Rora GOTG 01 .png Korvac & Rora GOTG 02 .png Korvac & Rora GOTG 03 .png Korvac & Rora GOTG 04 .png Korvac GOTG 01.png Korvac GOTG 02.png Korvac GOTG 03.png Korvac GOTG 04.png Korvac GOTG 05.png Korvac GOTG 06.png Korvac GOTG 07.png Korvac GOTG 08.png Korvac GOTG 09.png Korvac GOTG 10.png Korvac GOTG 11.png Korvac GOTG 12.png Korvac GOTG 13.png Rora leaves Korvac.png Category:Males Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters